


Yellow Reassurance

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya has come to the Command Center, not knowing what happened to the Turbo Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



She has expected it to smell worse. Had she waited too long to come? She had been in the area and not coming would have just felt wrong to her. There was no sign of any Piranhatrons anywhere.

Tanya pulled her mask back down over her face, even if the rubble did not smell bad there was no telling what kind of fumes could be stealthily emitted from the wreckage of the Command Center. She knelt down, her heavy clothing seeming to help drag her to the sun baked earth. With yellow gloves on to protect her hands, she dug through the remnants of the Command Center.

It had felt almost surreal hearing that the Command Center was gone over the phone. The Power Rangers were gone too. There had been no sign of them since before the attack. Had they died? Did she pick Ashley just for her to die? Were they responsible for leaving a little boy with a team that would get him killed? 

Tanya blinked back tears. She should have worn protective glasses. The smoke must be irritating her eyes.

“Justin! Ashley! Carlos! Cassie! TJ!” She yelled out their names through the mask.

The only response was the crackling of wires.

“Alpha! Justin! JUSTIN!”

There were tears running down her cheeks. Her shoulders were shaking as she dug, moving rock, metal, plastic and materials she could never hope to identify. When she pulled away a charred piece of electronics she saw a glow. Tanya’s hands moved furiously, clearing debris until she freed the glow. It was a piece of charred crystal. It took a moment of staring to realize it had a yellow glow pulsing behind the blackened outer shell.

Tanya held it close to her chest. This was all that was left of the yellow zeo crystal. She could feel a familiar warmth.

She looked up just in time to catch the last glimpse of the shuttle leaving earth.

Tanya smiled. Somehow, she knew they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=33f5hz9)


End file.
